Ziti Frostflinger
Ziti Frostflinger is a Gnomeregan-born Gnome frost mage, conjurer and engineer. Ziti currently resides in Stormwind. UNDER CONSTRUCTION =Description= ----The little gnome stands scarcely at a height above two and a half feet, dwarfed even among his own kind. Despite his diminutive stature, he looks to the world around him with an ever-present aura of optimism. Ziti is a frost mage. Obviously so, in fact. The air around him hums with chaotic, unchecked frost energy, permeating the area with the scent of permafrost and conjured sweets. He looks to the world around him with a wide pair of dark, arcane-shocked eyes. Brown irises grow paler towards his pupils, eyes often wandering and never fixating properly on anything in particular. They rarely peek out from behind a heavy pair of engineering goggles, making one wonder if he is partially blind from misuse of the arcane. Deep creases under Ziti's eyes speak more for sleepless nights spent perfecting his craft. Every inch of him seems to be affected by the ravages of magic. Shaggy, salmon-tinted hair, though neatly parted into a fluffy cowlick, is interspersed with arcane-bleached strands, further extending down to his brows and the fuzzy goatee that grows from his chin. In far contrast is his skin, a warm olive tone that's smattered every-which-way with an array of purple freckles. Fellow gnomes would be able to peg Ziti as a surface dweller, if not for his skin-tone, then for the Tinkertown twang in his voice. Ziti appears perpetually flushed, nose frost-nipped and cheeks rosy. A boyish face houses all these features, with wing-nut ears, a soft chin, and a large nose. His form is perhaps a bit more built than is expected for a mage, though the traces of a growing gut can be seen poking out from behind a Gnomeregan tabard. The mage is often bedecked in any number of purple-toned cloth armors, a mindslicer sheathed at his hip along with an array of heavy spell tomes and reagent bottles. A fluxfire feline sticks close to his heels, rarely parting from its master even when called. Curiously, the gnome appears to walk in cadence, a habit formed from his time in the infantry. Even so, one can discern a slight limp if they are prudent enough in Gnomish anatomy. A curious observation, considering that his leg appears intact when disrobed. Personality Mellowed in the face of his chronomancy accident, Ziti nonetheless displays a hint of eccentricity with his penchant for magic tricks and a flare for the dramatic. Every movement the gnome makes is fluid and energetic, communicating his thirst for knowledge and predisposition to trust and communicate easily. Clever and quick-witted, Ziti holds many of the admirable qualities of a gnome ... which inevitably pairs with their characteristic flaws as well. Quick to jump the gun, he's gotten into his fair share of trouble over the years due to emotionally-driven motives and on-the-spot decisions. Like most gnomes, he is not safe from a sense of race superiority. Ziti often snubs others due to their projected intelligence, or lack thereof. The gnome often wildly overestimates his own abilities and brainpower, and as a result, usually finds himself in trouble. Ziti is an intensely emotional individual, letting his feelings rule his actions to a fault. Though unflinchingly loyal, his sense of right-and-wrong can come off as black-and-white to others. =History= ---- An ex-member of the Gnomeregan Infantry, the city's disaster took much from Ziti: his leg, his family, and his memory. Refusing to let his past define him, he instead set out to be tutored in the art of frost magic. Years older after a debacle involving a botched chronomancy spell, Ziti now grapples with coming to grips with his mortality and the changed dynamics that come with newfound maturity. Life in Gnomeregan Ziti, born Kett, was the only child to two gnomes. His family lived on Gnomeregan's surface, where present day New Tinkertown stands. From an early age, Ziti took interest in engineering, as most of his time was spent in his father's presence. Early on within Ziti's younger years, his mother disappeared due to political turmoil within the city. Because of this, he spent most of his young years around his father. Taking his young teen years to explore his identity, Ziti eventually transitioned as a male and decided to begin taking his studies more seriously. After completing his schooling, Ziti shadowed some students at the nearby Gearshaft University. Despite battling feelings of loss and dysphoria, Ziti proved to be a competent engineer. Due to a strong sense of patriotism, he aspired to join the ranks of the Gnomeregan infantry. Still young, he was accepted in the ranks to shadow other soldiers. He would have never seen combat under normal circumstances. When Gnomeregan fell, Ziti was, unfortunately, caught on the front-lines. He had gotten split from his group in the Hall of Gears on an evacuation run to the Dormitory. Lost, the gnome continued his trek to his destination, intending to evacuate citizens and hopefully, his father. However, the whole sector had been flooded with radiation, and Ziti had to flee, unable to save anyone. Making his way to the train depot, he was ambushed by a rogue group of troggs. The collapsing tunnel managed to block the way in Ziti's favor, but not before collapsing boulders bludgeoned him in the head and pinned his leg. Ziti woke up hours later in a makeshift infirmary full of other evacuees, not remembering anything about what had just transpired nor the details of who he was. Even his motor skills were affected, the once adept spellcaster and tinker now little more than a victim to the city's fall. To make matters worse, his pinned leg was unable to be saved. Retrograde amnesia and amputation served to be a cold reminder for years to come. With little left for him in Dun Morogh, Ziti eventually fled the site to start his life anew. Readjusting to Life Outside Gnomeregan After the Fall of Gnomeregan, Ziti had two options: Move on, or let the event consume him. Always optimistic, he decided to move on with his life as much as he could. Needing to make a new life in Azeroth, Ziti purchased a home in Ironforge, emptying his coffers of the gold that he had earned offering his services as an engineer and infantryman. Though an eager worker, Ziti still largely struggled with everyday life. He began to take engineering commissions, needing to find a way to make means end. Along with this, the gnome frequently ran errands if it meant keeping himself afloat. The University of Stormwind After some time, the gnome decided to enroll in the University of Stormwind, a learning institution concentrated in the human capital. Frankly, the gnome signed up on a whim, but was pleasantly surprised to get more than he bargained for. Ziti was regarded one of the University's most prominent students, attending a multitude of their events, lectures, and earning himself a spot as a full member. Ziti had close ties with his Headmaster and classmates, though his relationship with some of his professors was not a particularly friendly one. Ziti was unwaveringly loyal to his school, due to the fact that he had essentially made a new life out of attending. He had a decent relationship with his peers, and is was respected enough to be granted volunteer lecturer permissions. It was not uncommon to see him advocating for others to join the learning institution, or for strangers to drop in and view their many curricula and activities. Around campus, Ziti had earned himself the title of the "Class Snackromancer", a term coined for his uncanny habit of conjuring sweets and buns in class. He generously distributed these to his peers, much to his professors' chagrin. Ziti left the University due to personal matters, as he was unable to keep up with his studies following a falling out with another student. Megatorque Inc Ziti was once employed at Megatorque Inc., working as a Brain Trust member under Mazzey. He was rather high up in his field, but nonetheless took on smaller tasks such as producing household inventions, size-saving technology, and vanity constructs like Fluxfire Felines and Poultry Patrollers. The company fell apart following Mazzey's drafting to Draenor. Ziti is currently not in contact with any of his former coworkers. Presently During the Third Legion Invasion, Ziti temporarily relocated to Dalaran to offer tutoring services to aspiring Alliance mages. He did not personally participate in the war, instead choosing to outfit the Alliance with both knowledge and siege technology. After sitting out the War of the Thorns, Ziti has since returned to Stormwind to assist the Teldrassil evacuees. He feels guilty over his complacency in regards to the conflict, and, as a Gnomeregan refugee, sympathizes with the elven plight. Ziti resides with Luilang Kaolin, a pandaren that welcomed him into their home after a rather violent falling out with a romantic partner. Similarly to his time in Dalaran, Ziti still offers tutoring services and teaches aspiring spellcasters the art of frost magic. Ziti has shown no interest in returning to Ironforge, and has since ceased communication with most family members due to personal reasons. =Relationships= ---- soon =Gallery= ---- soon =Trivia= ---- Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Mages